By the Angel I Love You
by readernamedKat
Summary: This is mostly a fic for Gideon and Sophie and I honestly just need to get out all the feels in every way I can. I apologize for any punctuations mistakes I might also do some other ships from TID such as Will/Tessa or Jem/Cecily. Comment/review? and hey give me ideas, I'll give credit where credit is due :) I do not own the TID series or the characters all credit to Miss Clare.
1. Initial Thoughts

Gideon walked through the spanish streets of Madrid on his way back to the institute, the names a blur and the streets only blurring together, others may have thought him to be lost with the faraway look in his green eyes, though he knew exactly where he was going. His sandy hair was tidy, every hair in place, he was, of course, earning several admiring looks from girls who could only hope that he would give them a second glance. Gideon himself however was sick of all the silly girls he normally would waste his time with, or the many women his father had tried to set him up with in the past, though they were all lovely, and even shadowhunters sometimes, they were often all about as interesting as a plank of wood, and the ones who were not shadowhunters were giddy, giggly, attention seeking and often times, though he never would admit it seeing that he was, after all, a gentleman, were idiots, their heads full of air no matter what little education they had seeing as they all came from wealthy families. Gideon hated all of these qualities and had quite honestly given up on hope to find someone. he made a final turn and walked up to a building no mundane around him could see.

He walked through the door and shut it leaning against it and resting his head pack at the sweet serenity the institute offered. He smiled ever so slightly thinking of his home in London and thought of his foolish, gullible brother whom hung on every word their bastard of a father uttered. Gideons face then twisted into a scowl as his brothers face morphed into his own as Gideon himself used to be no better, believing him when his father told him all shadowhunters lived the same way the Lightwood's had, coming to Madrid was likely the best thing Gideon could have done for himself, and it angered his father making the experience that much more enjoyable. he was pulled from his musings when Esparanza, the maid, handed him a letter marked from his father. He scrunched up his face as if the letter itself were making him sick.

"Gracias." he muttered walking to his room with a stiff back. Once he was in the privacy of his room he slumped on the too large, four-poster bed and slowly, opened the letter.

_My Son, _  
_I have officially challenged the Branwells for custody over the London institute. However, with the Mortmain incident there are a few, complications. They have a fortnight to find his whereabouts and in that time I have offered the assistance of you and your brother to train three of the institutes residents. A shadow hunter girl, behind on her studies, Miss Jessamine Lovelace, A warlock girl from America names Miss Tessa Gray, and lastly Sophie Collins, the institutes maid. I may have selflessly offered your assistance along with Gabriels however, it is my wish that the two of you gather information as to why Charlotte is unworthy of running such an esteemed institute. I demand that you return to London at once! You will find a ticket for the next ship home included with this letter. I also do not wish you getting involved with any of the girls, remember, you are a Lightwood and that is where your loyalties lie. Do NOT mess this opportunity up for myself, or your family. _

_Your Father,_  
_Benedict Lightwood_

Gideon crumpled the letter, his frown growing deeper as he had read Further "how dare he!" he fumed, he took aforementioned ticket from the envelope and made to tear it into a hundred little pieces. but paused in thought. He rested the ticket on the nightstand and began to pack his things. "I am doing this for you Gabriel." he muttered "I will save you from going down the same path as father, my little brother, this i promise."

"The nerve of that man!" Sophie shouted pacing around the Library where she had found Miss Tessa with the codex. Tessa looked at Sophie in complete shock at the way she had just spoken of Mr, Lightwood.

"Sophie!" she exclaimed. "I'm surprised you are speaking in such a manner." though Tessa had the same sentiments as her dear friend, she would never have expected Sophie, a maid, to say such things.

"Oh you were thinking it too." Sophie snapped, then her features softened "I am sorry miss Tessa, it is just that, Mir. Lightwood is a stubborn, horrid man, and I would not be surprised if the eldest of his sons were anything less. she knew Gabriel, she could handle Gabriel, but this other son this, Gideon Lightwood, she had no idea what to expect.

"Tomorrow we begin training, Sophie." Tessa said almost giddy at the thought though, she suppressed it, keeping her expression indifferent "And it is up to us to be the bigger person, act like proper ladies" she held her head up high, elongating her neck.

"I am no lady miss I am just..."

"You are a lady by my standards." Tessa insisted cutting the other girl off and, to be honest, quite enjoying the surprised look on her face. Sophie brushed the surprise away and nodded.

"You are right as always miss Tessa, we are going to prove to these Lightwood boys just how amazing miss Branwell truly is through as much propriety a lady can muster while fighting in the shadowhunter outfits. Tessas face grew wide in fear as she remembered the outfits the female shadowhunters preferred when fighting, remembering how revealing it looked.  
"Yes, I almost forgot about those." Tessa said in a distant voice.

"Don't you worry about it miss" Sophie said "everything will work out just the way they should."


	2. When Eyes Meet

Jem had been standing in the training room with Sophie and Tessa for what seemed like the blink of an eye though he knew it was longer. Keeping his gaze on Tessa during the conversation a part of him hoped the lightwoods would decide not to come so he could just say and help _her _train. '_Tessa' _ Jem thought the words merely a whisper in the back of his head that was on constant replay. Tessa met Jems eyes and he felt a rush go through him very similar to the one he received after taking his most hated drug, only this was better it made him feel stronger than the drug ever had. His burden, he was sure would prevent him from ever having the woman that stood before him looking so fierce in her shadow hunter girl. Sophie, though very lovely in her own ways was nothing compared to Tessa in Jems mind, oh how he longed to hold her, touch her and in the most improper way. Jem imagined Tessa laying next to him in his bed in lacy undergarments asleep her beautiful hair spilled across the pillow. The image turned to one of him kissing the spot where her neck met her shoulder to wake her up and feel the full power of those shining grey eyes. Jem felt the blood rushing to his face as his daydreaming became more and more passionate, her undergarments being discarded so there was nothing between them but their own skin.

"Are you alright Jem?" Tessa asked in the cute accent of hers "you look quite flushed have you taken your...medicine today?" the last part was hardly a whisper but Jem heard and a feeling of anger, and dread coiled up inside his stomach.

'_why do you treat me in such a manner_' he thought his inner voice crackling with pain he gave a short nod and turned his attention to the door of the training room when it opened to reveal two lightwood boys and his _parabatai._ Will was the dark and stoic type and seemed to complement Jem's featured perfectly.

Will waltzed into the room in his carefree manner. He saw Tessa though her back was turned and he hoped against all hope she would not turn around and look at him. To look in her eyes would mean to feel his love for her, feeling his love would cause him the have the burning desire to act and acting on his love would result in her death. To look in her eyes meant more pain than he could handle, it was bad enough to have seen his sister dead but to see the woman he loved more than anything in the world with no light in the perfect eyes she possessed would be as painful as being impaled through the stomach and being left there to bleed out slowly as the bastard of a demon who laid his curse danced around at the bottom of the spike, a fiery pleasure in his eyes. Nonetheless Tessa Gray turned around and looked into his eyes though she looked away almost as quickly feeling a pain in her heart. That one second was all it took for Will, he saw himself with Tessa her arm linked through his as they took a walk through hyde park, saw them sitting under a tree both reading, Tessa's beautiful face deep within the throes of a book while Will watched her only looking at his book when she would glance over at him so he could avoid being caught staring. Will saw himself what must have been the thousandth time in a passionate kiss with Tessa only the image panned away from their faces to show Tessa in a beautiful long white dress and a vail, all their friends were sitting there as well and in front of them was a pastor. Will lifted Tessa into the classing threshold carry and felt even more love bloom in him at the image, and the spile he pictured on her face. The picture in Wills mind morphed into Tessa sitting in a chair with a child on her lap who had dark, black hair and gray eyes, Tessa was reading too it and Will came in the front door, back home from work and he felt a small female figure run to him and shout "DADDY!" this young girl couldn't have been more that five and was the spitting image of her mother except for the blue eyes that matched his. Will couldn't think of a more perfect scene, he would have left the clave for Tessa if he only could. as always though he had to crush the image despite how much it hurt him to do so '_Tess, Tess, Tessa' _he thought, where in Jem's mind her name was only a whisper, in Will's it was a shout, a shout so loud that he could hardly hear himself think '_you have no idea how much I wish you could be mine and mine alone'. _Gabriel and Gideon decided then to being the lesson causing Jem and Will to be told to leave. Jem led will out and they were followed by the two new servants the Lightwood boys had brought.

Gideon kept an angry, stoic look on his face and walked over to where sophie was standing letting Gabriel to his work with miss Tessa "you must be Miss Sophie Collins" he muttered.

"That I am sir" Sophie said her attitude just as rigid and cold which surprised Gideon he was so used to girls fawning over him he was not used to such a reaction. He looked up at the girl who had spoken and was taken aback, she was so "beautiful" he whispered quietly, her face turned and he had to wonder why someone so beautiful would try and hide such a face though she turned and faced him straight on when he spoke

"pardon sir? did you say something?" Sophie asked and immediately tried to hide her scar again as she saw his flinch but found herself unable to pull herself away from his beautiful eyes. Tessa and Gabriel may have not even been there, they were both sharing this same thought. Gideon did not flinch from the scar, at least not completely but he flinched at the sad, lonely look in her eyes, one he would not have picked up on had he not seen it a thousand times in the mirror, in his own eyes. He suddenly felt the need to hold her, to protect this beautiful woman. He cleared his throat.

"No I did not say anything." He slipped into a more professional persona. "Shall we begging your training then Miss Collins?" Sophie blushed ever so slightly at his being so formal and game him a short nod and a smile.


	3. That's all it ispart 1: Gideon

**Hey everyone! here is chapter three! This one will be a two parter one with Gideons' day and part two with Sophie's I'm trying my best to keep up a semi schedule when it comes to updates :) thank you to those of you that have reviewed :) I'm glad you all seem to like it so far! so her it is...chapter three. I do not own the characters or The Infernal Devices I give all credit to Cassandra Clare because without her I would not have this OTP of a ship that I need more of. I hope you like it. ~Kat **

**** Gideon woke up the next afternoon and saw through the light in the window he has slept through breakfast with the Image of a certain girl being the first thing he thought of.

"Please have been real" he said to himself. He fixed his hair and prepared to go to breakfast. He put on his best face as he walked into the dining room and saw his father. Gabriel entered shortly after Gideon arrived followed by their sister and her husband,both of whom were invited to the Lightwood's house for the whole day. As they are their far-too-extravagant-for-lunch meal there was a very tense and forced silence. Suddenly Mr. Lightwood spoke up in an authoritative voice that caused all three of his children to jump.

"How did the training at the institute go?" he asked. Gideons stomach did a flip as he realized the training truly had taken place, miss Collins was indeed, real. Despite how he felt like flying he kept his face expressionless. Mr. Lightwood continued to look at his sons, an expectant look on his face.

"It went quite well" Gabriel said at last "Miss Jessamine was not there however, Miss Grey and Miss Collins appear to be quite fast learners." He smiled as though he had done something to be proud of. Gideon saw his gathers face twist into a scowl.

"Darling perhaps it would be best if you left, this is a family matter" their sister, Tatiana said quickly to her husband who gave her a worried look and was about to refuse but saw the pleading in her eyes and just nodded. He stood from the table and left the room without a word.

"IDIOT!" shouted Mr. Lightwood causing everyone at the table to jump again and Gabriel to drop his head in shame. "I meant did you gather the information I asked for" he was very steamed at this point, as was shown by his red face and he, apparently, expected and answer right away "well?!"

"No" Gideon stated with a cold voice "They are keeping too close an eye on us"

"Why was I cursed with such fools for sons, figure out away to slip out from under their noses" Mr. Lightwood stood dramatically out of his seat which was placed at the head of the table and left the room.

"Do not listen to him Gabriel, he is the fool, not us" Gideon looked at his brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder which was shrugged off by Gabriel just as quickly as Gideon had placed it.

"How dare you speak of father in such a manner!" Gabriel said defensively. Gideon could not believe what he was hearing, after their father has outwardly, and directly insulted Gabriel, he was still defending the man "he is right, we should be trying harder to get what father wants!" Gabriel knew he sounded just as his father did and felt deep in the pit of his stomach "I have suddenly lost my appetite" Gabriel stood though, less dramatically. "I am going to prepare for the job we were given to do" he left and Gideon was left with the still silent sister.  
"Just another meal at the Lightwood residence" she said in a soft voice. Gideon looked at his sister with a level stare and nodded.

"Indeed" he said shortly and ate a few bites of his hardly untouched food.

"Only I deem to remember that it used to be you that would storm out in defence if our father." she said her voice more confidant. Gideon nodded and stood up.

"I should go get ready" was all he said as he headed to the door.

"Fideon" Tatiana said, Gideon stopped turning his head ever so slightly to the side. "It is good to have you home"

"I cannot be completely honest and said it is good to be home" Gideon said and left. Tatiana sighed as she was left, once again, to dine alone, just like old times. She looked at the servants who stood waiting to take the plates away as their masters and mistresses finished their meals.

"Would any of you care to dine with me then?" she asked and smiled as she received bows and curtsies and nods as the people she had thought of as her only friends for many years sat down saying "Thank you miss" one by one.

Gabriel was in his room trying to prepare for the training session but found himself unable to do the simplest task due to the thought of Miss collins and just what she thought of him. "what on earth are you doing?" he asked himself "you only just met the girl and you are thinking about her more than you know you should" he sighed and tried once more to get ready "you find her attractive, a mere infatuation, that's all it is..." though he was not entirely convinced of that.


	4. That's all it isPart 2: Sophie

**I'm just going to do some Quick advertizing. On tumblr I am doing a Roleplay and I am indeed Sophie Collins. However! we still need other characters(such as a Gideon) so if you want you can go to .com that is where you will send in your applications and stuff like that! be sure to check it out it's a really great RPG :) So here is Chapter 4 part 2 of "That's All it is" I hope you like it! I do not own The Infernal devices or any of the characters all credit goes to Cassandra Clare.**

**Sophie looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled her hair back into a new bun since it had started to slowly come undone as the hours wore by. She has woken up at the break of dawn, as soon as the same came up to get started on her chores and be done by the time training came around. Though miss Branwell has given her the ok to do as much as she wished before training and if she had to to finish them after the Lightwood boys were gone but, Sophie had always been a big believer in the whole "Why put off until tomorrow what you can do today" theory. She was standing in her room already wearing her shadow hunter gear, her eyes glazed over as she stared into the small mirror with a crack in the bottom left hand corner that she now shared with Bridget, the new cook. Just as the thought of the new cook passed through her mind she heard the depressing warble of the woman's voice in the kitchen. Sophie swore that she could be in Spain and still be able to hear Bridget's depressing, Irish, folklore songs. She then thought of Cyril, Thomas' brother and who looked just like Sophies dearly departed friend. Sophie had very much cared for Thomas and knew he cared for her in a way that she never could return. Sophie's mind then jumped to how Cryil came to the institute. She saw the image of the two lightwood boys and thought about spain again. Her minds eye focused to image to the older and, in Sophie's opinion, the kinder, more attractive, brother, Gideon. She saw his sharp and yet still delicate features and how he has never said a word to her that was unkind at least, none that she understood anyway. She couldn't imagine him saying anything bad about someone though, except maybe Will, im spanish or otherwise. He was definitely not the man she thought he would be, she expected Gideon to be much like his brother, arrogant, stubborn and rude with no remorse to those around him. Though, yesterday in training Sophie had seen how patient Gabriel had been with Tessa. Perhaps, Sophie thought, Gabriel only acts so horrid when his father or Will is around. She couldn't say he wouldn't blame him for that. Sophie finished pulling back her hair into its tight bun and started to walk to the door excited to see Gideon once more she reached for the doorknob and froze. ******

**"****Why am I acting in such a manner" She asked herself in a mutter, her heart sinking to her stomach. "You have no claim over him, and it is not as if a man of good background and proprietary would ever take a second glance at you." she fought back the sting of tears as they reached her eyes. Her thoughts flew to the scar on her face which distorted her once beautiful features. Perhaps had it not been there he may have been more keen to look at her, she remembered yesterday and his gasp as he saw his scar, she likely sickened him, what man would want her with this, this...thing on her face, her most dreaded burden. She composed herself and opened the door keeping her back stiff she walked to the training room and walked in, she expected the Lightwoods to be late once more though they were already there, as was miss Tessa. ******

**"****I apologize for being so late" she stated in the most polite voice she could muster "I had a few duties to attend to" the Lightwoods' nodded in understanding and it hurt Sophie to see Gideon acknowledge her position as a walked over to Sophie and whispered in a voice too low for the to boys too hear. ******

**"****Are you alright Sophie?" she asked a worried look in her eyes and Sophie shot her a look that said "Everything is alright" the two girls jumped at the sound of Gideons voice. ******

**"****By the way Miss Collins" Gabriel began in a voice that sounded almost regal as if he was more than aware of the position he held above two females. "You are not late at all, we are simply early, Gideon insisted we left our house as soon as we possibly could, I would have refused had my father not told me to go with my brother. Believe me this is the ****_last _****place I wish to be, you should be grateful that we are even here..." ******

**"****Gabriel!" Gideon shouted cutting off his brother who was in the worst of moods today and he felt unbelievably sorry for Miss Grey. He then looked at Sophie and his eyes met hers, his eyes, lit up and it seemed as though his whole body did as well a small, tame fire burning in his chest that he was sure was bound to grow into a raging flame that could not be controlled bound to consume him and swallow him whole with pleasureful flames. Sophie looked away and started walking toward him. ******

**"****why on earth would he insist to come early, I'm sure he has a Lady to court, or a book to read, or well...anything really that he would rather be doing than training two girls who weren't even shadowhunters. ******

**"****Shall we begin then?" Gideon asked in a kind voice as she reached him and saw his brother began his session with Miss Grey. Sophie nodded and tried to stop the words as they came out of her mouth. ******

**"****I am sure your fiancee is not happy about you spending so much time away from her." Gideon was so close he could feel his chest rumble as he chuckled. ******

**"****I am not engaged miss Collins, nor have I ever been" He looked down at her though her back was turned so all he saw was her neck and the few hairs that hung there, he also saw the corner of her scar and felt anger. ******

**"****I find that very hard to believe, you are surely courting someone are you not?" Sophie asked surprised at her confidence with words. ******

**"****No I am not, though I have recently met a woman who I might very much like to court in the future, if i can get to know her better and she will accept me." Gideon tried to stop his voice from shaking or giving away that the woman he was referring to was her. ******

**"****She is very lucky then Mr. lightwood, forgive me for saying so but I do not believe any girl would be able to refuse a man such as yourself." she turned slightly and smiled at him. Gideon started feeling weak at the knees when she smiled, though there was a sadness to she smile it still lit up her features and any man with half a brain would not see a scar, but the most beautiful woman in the world. ******

**"****I doubt she would be ever be so lucky as the man that holds your heart. What is his name?" Gideon asked with a smile his voice slightly huskier than before. Sophie laughed which made the fire in his heart growing a bit. ******

**"****I am a maid sir, I do not have a fiancee nor am I being courted and nor I have I ever been" she said "my life is here at the institute and there is far too much to so here inside for me to even think about going out into society, and I could hardly afford it either" Gideon felt upset at how she insisted she would not be happy, that she ****_could not. _******

**"****Everyone deserves to be happy, despite who there are or where they come from, do you not believe that?" he asked his eyes soft. Sophie nodded and turned back around throwing a knife. ******

**"****How was that?" she asked preparing to through another. ******

**"****here hold your arm like this" Gideon said surprised at the change of subject but he grabbed her elbow and positioned it, even through the fabric he felt a tingle in his fingers. He moved his hand up closer to her hand that had her hand been facing the other way it would have been holding his. He helped her guide her hand and then said "now throw" he saw her release and she moved her arm away immediately causing them both to feel the loss of the others warmth. "Perfect, now see if you can do it without my help." He continued to look at the back of her neck and the loose strands of hair picturing it out of it's bonds and him being able to run his fingers through it. He heard the knife hit the wall instead to the target. He spoke in spanish and Sophie felt shame rise up in her as he handed her a new knife. After they were all gone Gideon went to retrieve them so they could try again. Sophie watched him and said to herself in her mind. ******

**"****He is only here because his father told him to, it is just training, that is all it is."**


	5. Dream a little Dream of Me

**Sorry for not updating! my computer broke on me and I had to wait for my new one. I also got clockwork princess recently so at some point I can pull Sophie/Gideon love from there as well. :) I will try to be more constant in updates from now on! Again full credit to Cassandra Clare. I do not own the characters or the original. This will likely be a shorter chapter until I can get back into my groove. Thanks for reading and enjoy!.**

Gideon laid in his bed flat on his back in the manner of a brick, awake, thinking of his training with Miss Collins. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, as if the image of her were burned on the insides of his eyelids. Even wore when he began to dream it was all awful scenarios of how Sophie ended up with her painful looking scar.

"how could anyone mane such a beautiful creature with mo remorse" he though out loud as his mind wandered, he thought only thoughts of this amazing woman, this servant girl who Gideon wanted so badly to be much more to him, as he closed his eyes and made yet another attempt at sleeping.

Sophie was trudging her way up the servants staircase to her small bedroom after finally finishing with her daily duties, her bones worn down and weary from a long day of chores and training.

"my what I wouldn't do to have the ability to sleep all day, just once." she said with a sigh. She removed her uniform so she was simply standing in a night dress made of thin material due to the summer time. She fell onto her bed, thinking she would fall asleep immediately but still had trouble. She lay, frustrated, on her back and began to count sheep between tired yawns until she fell asleep and began to dream about the Man she could not stop thinking about since this morning. Gideon.

Gideon woke up again after yet another awful dream and decided it was time to give up. "As they say" he said with a chuckle getting out of his bed and began changing into gear "if you cannot sleep, it means there is someone, somewhere, dreaming of you" he smiled thinking of the look on Sophie's face as she slept, her breathing calm and even and her chest slowly rising and falling in what, he hopes, was not very thick material. He began walking out of his room and looked back once more "Well then. my dear Sophie, I pray you shall spare yourself and dream a little dream of me." he smiled a someone sad yet hopeful smile and closed his door, heading to the training room.


	6. A Day in Hyde Park

_Hello my firends, I'm sorry about being so bad with updates! I just never get any good ideas, feel free to message me with ideas or even just write reviews. Is ther anything in particular you want to see happen with Sophidion? etc. I hope you like this chapter! :) _

Sophie was walking through Hyde park in a very simple dress, it was her day off and she decided to spend it away from the institute and outdoors, on such a lovely day one could not pass it up. She calmly looked at families and into shop windows hanging her head in the way she always did to hide her scar. Sophie had taken the liberty of borrowing one of Miss Jessamine's hats that had been thrown off to the side years ago. She had a very small basket in her hands that contained cheese, bread and some grapes. Bridget had known it was her day off and managed to stop singing long enough to prepare her this lovely basket.

"At least I am able to have a day without her singing." Sophie muttered to herself, far too quietly for anyone to hear. She looked up shortly before crossing the carriage pathway to the green and say a tall boy with sandy brown hair simply laying there, it wasn't until she got closer that Sophie realized, she knew him. "Mister Lightwood?" she asked before thinking.

Gideon opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful ones staring back at him, he sat bolt upright and just as quickly stood up. "Miss Collins, I did not expect to see you here" he said nervously.

"It is my day off, sir." Sophie said a slight laugh in her voice, out of habit she had lifted her face, as Gideon had already seen her scar and immediately felt the stairs.

"that poor thing" said one woman.

"oh my" said another man "what a pity"

"mommy, mommy look" said a small child who also pointed, his mother and father quickly carted him away clearly embarrassed, though, Sophie was sure they had been staring too. Sophie glanced back up at Gideon who was frowning his brows furrowed.

"Miss Collins." he said suddenly "please allow me to apologize for these strangers behavior, it is unacceptable for them to loose all sense of manner to do such a thing as point and stare at anyone" he almost reached out his hand but stopped himself _'especially someone as beautiful as yourself' _He wanted to add though he only thought it. "won't you please join me?" he asked. Sophie nodded and sat down a decent distance away.

"thank you Mr. Lightwood" Sophie said, out of habit and partly nervousness as well she opened her basket "are you hungry? I have bread and cheese and some lovely grapes, I am aware it is not much"

"no thank you Miss Collins" Gideon said staring at her "but please allow me to buy you an ice cream, you make very good company Miss Collins and to be quite honest, before you arrived the day had been quite boring."

"I would very much like that Mr. Lightwood, thank you" Sophie said and smiled at him "but I do insist then that you have something from me as well, it is only fair"

"Very well then" he said "and, Miss Collins, please, when we are not at the institute I wish you to call me Gideon, I do hope for us to be friends." Sophie smiled and nodded.

"to be friends sounds quite lovely Gideon" using his christian name sounded strange on her lips and felt foreign, before she could stop herself she told him "and please, outside the Institute, I am Sophie" she smiled at him again and Gideon took her hand and kissed it lightly, just a slight, butterfly kiss.

"well then, Sophie, might I say that this day has turned out to be much more prosperous than I could possibly have hoped."


	7. May the Darkness Take Over Me Part 1

**Hello! so I promise that I will try to update ****_at least _****once a month :D Please enjoy this chapter. There will be a part two at some point just a fair warning, if you choose to wait until it comes out because it will be the next chapter for sure. I give all credit to Cassandra Clare, without whom we would never have heard of this OTP.**

Sophie was on her way to the training room, miss Tessa had woken up this morning with a headache and had chosen to say in bed, this led to a letter to the Lightwood's stating that no training would be needed today but, Gideon insisted. She entered seeing Gideon waiting

"Hello Mr. Lightwood" she said and he smiled widely at her.

"miss Collins" he beamed "perhaps we can work easier today without Gabriels'...anger" he offered up the most polite term for his brother. Sophie simply nodded and walked over to him starting for the knives which they had been working of the day before. "Umm...Miss Collins, I was thinking we could work on hand to hand combat today" he said an ulterior motive shining in his eyes "Shadow hunting is just as much physical contact as it is weaponry"

"alright, if you feel that is best" Sophie said watching him confused as they entered a ring of sorts she was a bit frightened however, of this larger man and fighting him.

"Do not Worry miss Sophie, I shall go easy on you" Gideon grinned getting into a fighting stance. Sophie followed his lead and threw up a mask of smoke a mirrors.

"It is not me I am worried about, Mr. Lightwood" she grinned and carefully dodged him and even landing a few hits herself. She began trowing a right hook but he grabbed her wrist.

"keep your thumb like this" he said moving her thumb to the correct position but still did not release her. She got the idea in her head to try trowing a left hook but he grabbed that wrist as well, succeeding in pulling her closer.

"The most important rule is to expect what you opponent will do next" Gideon said quietly his voice growing slightly husky. He looked down into her face, her large, round eyes as big as a frightened doe. He immediately released her. "My apologies Miss Collins" he said looking away "frightning you was not my intention."

"It is quite alright" Sophie said in hushed tones as she backed up slightly, her foot caught on a bo staff that had fallen over in their "_fight" _earlier and she lost her balance falling back and smacking her head on the floor causing her vision to blur, she last thing she saw was Gideon running towards her terror on his face, the last thing he heard was the most beautiful thing to have reached her ears, her name on his lips, before her vision went black.


	8. May the Darkness Take Over Me Part 2

**Welcome to this months update! I hope you enjoy it! All Credit to Cassandra Clare, I do not own the Infernal devices nor did I think up the characters in this fic. **

Sophie woke up to see Miss Tessa sitting next to her with a was cloth "what are you doing miss" she said startled.

"you hit your head and fainted" Tessa said grinning at her "you have been asleep for a few hours." Sophie, hearing this started to sit up only to be stopped. "Oh no you need to rest" Tessa said.

"But, I need to get back to work" Sophie said and frowned as she leaned back feeling dizzy.

"We are all taking care of that, no if you are feeling up to visitors, Gideon is in the Corridor and refuses to leave, he has been standing out there and pacing around since we brought you in here, and don't worry, you can stay here tonight, I am perfectly able to find another room, there are plenty here after all" Tessa said and smiled brightly knowing very well she planned on spending the whole night in the library. She left before Sophie could protest and sent Gideon in.

Gideon walked in pale and nervous "Miss Collins, are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine, I thought you would have left by now, Mr. Lightwood" Sophie said keeping her eyes averted.

"Certainly not, I...I was worried about you" Gideon said "that is, I mean, I was careless and was unable to pay attention to my surroundings."

"oh" Sophie blushed slightly hoping it was not noticeable "Well, as you can see I am perfectly alright but thank you for being so concerned"

"My pleasure, I mean, I...I" Gideon stammered and was unable to get his words out. He was still trying when Sophie's laughter,which sounded like a beautiful chorus of bells, and her held up hand.

"Mr. Lightwood, could you do me a favor and go fetch me a glass of water? my throat is quite dry and everyone seems quite insistant that I stay in bed"

"Of course" Gideon said and bowed before walking out. He walked down the hall way and ran his fingers through sandy brown hair "what was I thinking" he said out loud to himself. " 'my pleasure?', she must think I'm nothing beter than a rich, stuck up so-and-so" He walked to the kitchen making a face at Bridget's singing. "Hello Bridget" he said loudly and clearly enough that she would hear.

Bridget turned around and stopped her depressing song then did a short curtsey "Mr. Lightwood? to what do I owe the pleasure?" she said in a thick Irish accent.

"I need a glass of water for miss Collins, I am afraid she got hurt in practice and is unable to get one herself, she hit her head"

"oh, yes of course" Bridget said Dryly and prepared the glass and put it on a tray with some pills "These are Camille tablets, I'm sure she has a fearsome headache, the poor dear" she said with slight faked concern "These should help"

"thank you Bridget" Gideon smiled and took the tray making his way back.

Sophie lay in bed watching Gideon leave and allowed herself to sink back into the soft mattress, a luxury she sadly could not expect to get used to. "Why must he have this effect on me?" she asked herself "oh all people"

**So that is this months update! I need everyone's opinion, I'm thinking of making another Sophie/Gideon fic but with more of a story line and it would be in the future etc. if you think I should go ahead with it please let me know and if there is anything you would like to see in that fic or, even in this one Let me know! write a review or send me a message :) **


End file.
